Skype Big Brother 4
Skype Big Brother 4 is the fourth season of the online big-brother styled game that takes place on Skype – Online Big Brother. The season was hosted by Connor and Zack. The season's theme was: Summer Beach Vacation �� Twists * Sharkbait Competition - One premiere night, two "Sharks" would be determined by competition and have to immediately nominate two people each. These four nominees would compete in a special competition to secure their safety. The person who places last in the competition will be eliminated from the game entirely, and the person who places first will win the Sharkbite Immunity. * Sharkbite Immunity - Whoever places first and wins immunity from the Sharkbait Competition will gain immunity for the upcoming week and cannot be nominated. After the week is over, the person who possesses the Sharkbite Immunity will choose another player to gain the immunity for next week, and so on. It ended on Week 6. * Battle of the Block - Two Head of Households would be crowned each week, and nominate two people each. The two pairs of nominees must compete against each other in a themed-competition. The winning pair would be safe from eviction for the week and would also dethrone the Head of Household that nominated them, leaving the other HOH as the sole Head of Household. It ended after Week 5. * Battle Back Competition - The first five evicted HouseGuests competed against each other to re-enter the house. The first two evicted HouseGuests, Donnie and Saxon, faced off in the first competition, which Saxon won. Saxon then faced Roxy, the third evicted HouseGuest, in the second competition, which Saxon won. Saxon then faced Chris, the fourth evicted HouseGuest, in the third competition, which Saxon won. Finally, Saxon faced Caelan, the fifth evicted HouseGuest, in the fourth and final competition. Caelan won and re-entered the house. * Viewing Lounge's Care Package - At the beginning of Week 6, the VL's Care Package was introduced. This twist allows the viewers of the game to vote for one HouseGuest to receive a special advantage within the game each week. The HouseGuest with the most votes gains the advantage provided by the VL's Care Package. Once a HouseGuest is chosen to get a Care Package, he or she is not able to receive another one in the future. * Double Eviction - During Week 6, after the initial eviction a second eviction was held all within one hour of another live Head of Household Competition, live Nominations, live Veto Competition and Veto Decision, all leading up to another live eviction all within the same night. * Jury Comeback - The original first four jurors of the game (Emmon, Bridgette, Jaden, and Zakriah) competed in the Week 9 HOH Competition alongside the other current houseguests; whichever of the four were able to score the highest would come back into the game and have a second shot at winning. Jaden won this competition. Houseguests Voting History Sharkbite Immunity History Battle Back Competition Bracket Care Package History * On Week 6, Josh gained the power to nullify three eviction votes right before the live eviction. He nullified Bridgette's, Victor's, and Zakriah's votes. * On Week 7, Brian gained the power to choose what type of veto was played this week. He chose the Boomerang Veto, which allowed the Power of Veto Holder to use the veto twice. ** The options were a Boomerang POV (Veto winner can use POV twice), Diamond POV (Veto winner can name replacement nominee if used), or Forced POV (Veto winner must use the veto on a nominee). * On Week 8, Torsa gained Super Safety for the week and earned immunity. She could not be nominated for eviction. * On Week 9, Jaden gained the title as Co-HOH shortly after winning the Buyback Competition and became the Co-Head of Household next to Victor. Game History The Jury Trivia * Skype Big Brother 4 is the longest recorded season with 42 days * Skype Big Brother 4 is the only season to have a pre-jury buyback. * Skype Big Brother 4 is the only season with two buybacks. * Skype Big Brother 4 is the only season with a day-one eviction. * The Power of Veto was used to save a nominee every week during the Pre-Jury phase of the game.